Inazuma Truth or Dare!
by Dylan-Made-User
Summary: A new TV show has arose!
1. Chapter 1

Dylan: Hello! Sup people! Since school started, I'm frickin busy so please forgive me if I haven't been updating quickly. For the meanwhile, my story "The Future" will be on Haitus/Hold until about months. Once again, I am very sorry and according to **Shizuka Amaterasu**, her Truth or Dare story was very easy to make. So I figured that if I wrote a T or D story, it would be easier and I could still write and complete a chapter in 10 minutes. So please forgive me about "The Future". Think of this as an apology story.

Disclaimer: Dylan DOES NOT own Inazuma Eleven.

~-~00~-~

Camera Guy: Okay... 3...2...1...ACTION!

Hayate: Yo! Welcome to the Inazuma Truth or Dare Show! My name's Hayate Kiyama.

Endou: Why do you keep torturing us?

Hayate: Because...

Kazemaru: Well...?

Hayate: It's fun.

IE: *anime fall*

Fudou: Just because IT'S FUN?

Hayate: ...Yeah.

IE: *anime fall again*

Hayate: Now who wants some TRUTHS and DARES?

Audience: TORTURE~!

Hayate: Sure! Unfortunetly, there are no dares yet given. So... Please review some Truths or Dares. Inazuma Eleven, your saved for now.

IE: YESH!

-()-

Come on,

You know that you wanna click,

This Little Blue Button,

Come on,

You know you wanna press it...


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan: Yo! The second chapter is here! ^o^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN! _

- Story Starts! -

Hayate: Yo! Welcome to The Truth or Dare Show! My name is Kiyama Hayate and I'm the host for this show! Our first batch of Truths and Dares come from... *opens a card* Drum Roll please!

Camera Guy: Err... There is no person with drums here.

Hayate: Then you are useless. *pushes a button*

Camera Guy: AHHH! *falls due to secret tile underneath and gets replaced by a new guy* Hello!

Hayate: DRUM ROLL!

New Camera Guy: *plays the drums* Pa-dum-pum-pshhh!

Hayate: No you idiot. DRUM ROLL!

NCG: Oh, gomen. *drum rolls*

Hayate: Very good. Now stop.

NCG: *stops*

Hayate: From **iwillkillforxavierfoster**!

**HAHA! Nice one Dylan! That doesn't mean I forgive you for not updating The Future...**

**Kay, here are some truths and dares!**

**Dares:**

**I dare Fudou to kiss Haruna on the mouth**

**I dare Kidou to admit that Fudou is the best choice for Haruna**

**I dare you to tie Kidou up and have every single IE boy say that they love Haruna**

**I dare Someoka to admit he likes Rika**

**I dare Rika to go one hour without saying 'Darling'**

**Truths: (these are all from IE Go)**

**Ask Natsumi, how in the hell she ended up with Endou!**

**ASk Gouenji if he really is the Holy Emperor**

**Ask Kazemaru why he's copying Edgar's hairstyle**

**Ask Kidou what the hell happened to his hair!**

**Ask Aki who her mystery guy in the US is..**

**PLEASE UPDATE SOON OTHERWISE I WILL COME AFTER YOU WITH A CHAINSAW!**

Hayate: *gulp* C-chainsaw? Good luck Dylan-sama! (Dylan: Yeah, he's just the OC) A...nyway! So Fudou-san, Kiss Haruna.

Haruna: How come I don't get a "-san"?

Hayate: ...Because Fudou PLAYS soccer.

Haruna: And you don't call your teammates "-san"! DYLAN!

(Virtual Microsoft Windows Logo appears and a human appears)

Dylan: Yo!

Haruna: TELL YOUR OC TO TREAT MEH WITH RESPECT!

Dylan: No can do!

Haruna: WHY!

Dylan: Because Fudou plays soccer and you don't

Haruna: I don't hear you calling Axelle: Axelle-san. *crosses her arms*

Dylan: ...Because she's a girl.

Haruna: MAKE UP YOUR MIND! SOCCER OR JUST A GIRL?

Dylan: I'm outta here. *disappears*

Hayate: 0.o Fudou-san, just kiss her!

Haruna: Again with th-

Fudou: *kisses Haruna*

Haruna: *blushes and kisses back*

Kidou: *eye twitches*

Hayate: *gets a camera and takes about 10 photos* Peace!

Fudou: *breaks kiss*

Haruna: F-Fudou-kun...

Fudou: What did you think of it?

Haruna: *blushes madly*

Kidou: FUDOU AKIO!

Fudou: Crap! *runs away*

Kidou: COME BACK HERE! *runs after him with a chainsaw but Hayate graps him by the shirt*

Hayate: Now, the next dare is that you have to admit that Fudou is the best choice for Haruna.

Haruna: Ahem.

Hayate: *sweatdrop* Haruna-sa...

Haruna: *glares*

Hayate: ...aaan.

Haruna: ^_^

Kidou: I can't do that. You know how much I hate Fudou's hair.

Hayate: DO IT!

Kidou: Haruna, Fudou is the best choice for you!

Haruna: *blushes*

Kidou: Now can I kill Fudou?

Hayate: Nope! *gets rope and ties Kidou up*

Kidou: What are you doing?

Hayate: Now... GO!

Goenji: Haruna, I love you!

Haruna: E-e...

Sakuma: I love you, Haruna-chan.

Haruna: N-nani?

Endou: Aishiteru Haruna-chan!

Haruna: Whu-

Kazemaru: Love ya!

Haruna: 0.0

Tachimukai: I love you!

Haruna: 0o0

Kabeyama: I love you~~~~!

Haruna: Ew.

Kabeyama: T_T

(After everyone was done)

Kidou: *eye twitching, body shaking, trying to bite to rope off*

Hayate: Err... Are you okay?

Kidou: Oh, yes... I am... Perfectly... FINE!

Hayate: O...kay! Now The ne-

Kidou: I AM NOT FINE! YOU THINK I LIKE TO *blabbers on*

Hayate: *gets annoyed* This is for your own good, Kidou. *ducktapes his mouth*

Kidou: mmm tmmm ummm mmmmm nmmmm nmmm... *still blabbering*

Hayate: Ugh. Next dare is... Someoka, read it.

Someoka: WHAT? NO!

Rika: Eh? What is it anywa- EWWWW...

Someoka: -.-

Hayate: Tell her you love her and I'll give you a hotdog.

Someoka: I LOVE YOU RIKA! Hotdog. NOW!

Hayate: Nope.

Someoka: *sulks in the emo corner*

Hayate: Next... Rika, stop saying Darling.

Rika: I can't.

Hayate: Or else I will let **NaCl**-san come here with her huge-ass chainsaw and rip you a part.

Rika: *gulp* I'll try.

(30 minutes later)

Rika: ...

Domon: I wonder hows Ichinose?

Rika: ...*twitch*

Kurimatsu: Ichinose-kun... What was his other nickname again?

Rika: *twitch* *twitch*

(15 minutes later)

Rika: I CAN'T STAND IT! DARLING~~~! WHERE ARE YOU?

Hayate: Who volenteers to torture Rika in the 3rd chappie? Please review about that.

Endou: So what's next?

Hayate: Okay... Truth time. Natsumi, How the hell did you end up with ENDOU?

Natsumi: I don't really know. Maybe it's because of that tan he got.

Endou: Anyway, that's the FUTURE! We're still 14 here! :D

Natsumi: *sigh* Your right.

Hayate: Now Goenji. Are you the Holy Emperor?

Goenji: I'm not sure. Hey, from what Endou said, We still have years to go.

Hayate: Fans, in my opinion, I think he is! Anyway! Kazemaru, your hairstyle after 10 years. GO!

Kazemaru: i wanted it to be braided. End of discussion( XD)

Hayate: O...kay... Kidou. Your hair in 10 years. GO!

Kidou: ...I don't know and WILL YOU UNTIE ME?

Hayate: No. Next is... Aki-chan.

Haruna: She gets to be called CHAN?

Hayate: *ignores her* Who is the mystery guy from the US?

Aki: *points to Ichinose's picture*

Hayate: Ahh... Okay. The next reivew is from **Kazami Miyu**. Let's see them...

**Dylan kun! I got dares!**

**I dare the IE cast to role play Dora the explorer**

**I dare Mamoru to not play, do or say anything about soccer for two chapters, if he fails throw him into the "Soccer hater club". (His bento counts too!)**

**That is it so UPDATE SOON!**

Hayate: Okay! Let's do this! *sits on a director's chair* Lights, Camera, Action!

Sakuma: Hello! Mi nombre es Sakuma! ¿Has visto a un mono con una estúpida mowhawk vagando por aquí? (Hello! My name is Sakuma! Have you seen a stupid monkey with a mowhawk roaming around here?)

6 year old kid: No!

Sakuma: ¿Cómo decir! (How mean!)

Fudou: *comes in wearing a monkey suit eating a banana* Shhhh... Don't tell Do- Sakuma!

Kids: *laughs*

Sakuma: What? Is there something on my face?

Kids: *frown*

Fudou: Shh...

Kids: HAhahahaha!

Sakuma: Ehh?

Kids: Booo!

Fudou: Oy Sakuma!

Kids: Ahahahaha!

Sakuma: Ahh!

Kids: ...

Hayate: OKAY! THAT WAS GETTING AWKWARD. NEXT DARE! Oh, Endou-san, I like this one.

Endou: What is i- NOOOOO!

Hayate: Yeeesss! Now... Dare... Starts... Now!

Endou: Err... Let's play-

Hayate: *cough*

Endou: badminton!

Hayate: Freak. You better not end up like Axelle.

Endou: You are MEAN!

Hayate: Yes I am. Now... The next set comes from **Katsura-Angel**!

**Another story from truth or dare stories *sigh*...I LIKE THEM XD! OK, I have some truths and dares for the IE cast! get ready IE cast!**

**Truth:**

**1- Hiroto, Goenji, Kidou; have you ever popped in your pants?**

**2- Endou...why? WHY YOU'VE MARRIED NATSUMI?**

**4- Kidou, are you in love with some girl? tell us the name!**

**6- Goenji, if Toramaru was blind and you and him are locked in a room what will you do to him?**

**Dares:**

**I dare Fudou to wear a banana costume and be locked in a cage full of monkeys and gorillas.**

**I dare Tsunami to wear a steak costume and be followed by hungry dogs...including a lion XD**

**I dare Reina (Ulvida) to push Hiroto from a clif, then Midorikawa have to push her.**

**I dare Touko to hide Tsunami's surf board somewhere and won't give it back for...6 years? XD**

**I dare Endou to divorce Natsumi...MUHAHAHAHA! (been slapped by Tenma) ouch...then he have to marry her again..*sigh* (looks at Tenma) Happy? (Tenma smiled proudly and nodded)**

**I dare Kidou to drink expired milk.**

**That's what I have for now! update soon please!**

Hayate: Alright! Let's do this! Hiroto, Goenji, Kidou. Have you ever pooped in your pants?

Hiroto: Does kindergarten count?

Hayate: No.

Hiroto: Then No.

Hayate: Kidou?

Kidou: Untie me first.

Hayate: *unties him* Have you?

Kidou: No.

Hayate: Goenji? Wait- Where is Goenji?

Yuuka: Onii-san is-

Goenji: *comes out from no where* here.

Hayate: Have you?

Yuuka: Yes he did! Just 6 minu-

Goenji: Endough now Yuuka.

IE except Goenji: *laughes*

(Since the next question was answered, skip!)

Hayate: Y-you! Hahahaha! N-next q-qu-question! Hahaha!

Kidou: I do not like a girl.

Hayate: ...That was easy. Next question: Pooper, if Toramaru was blind and you and him are locked in a room what will you do to him?

Goenji: -.-

Hayate: You need to go again? Hahahah!

Goenji: I wouldn't do anything to Toramaru.

Hayate: *snickers* Next: Fudou, you heard the dare.

Fudou: First I dress up like a monkey eating a banana, not I'm a banana being eaten by a monkey.

Hayate: Dressing room is on your left then go to your right then it is the 3rd door t the right.

Fudou: Ugh...

(10 minutes later)

Fudou: *in a cage with monkeys and gorillas* meep.

Mammals: *makes noises and chases Fudou in circles*

Hayate: Well, good luck to him. Next dare: We have to let Tsunami to wear a steak costume and be followed by hungry dogs...including a lion XD

Tsunami: No!

Hayate: *shoves a steak costume worn by Lady Gaga on the Grammy Award on Tsunami*

Dogs: *barks and runs after Tsunami*

Tsunami: RUNNN!

Genda: *runs after Tsunami* Meow!

Hayate: 0_0 G-Genda? Anyway! Reina (Ulvida) has to push Hiroto from a clif, then Midorikawa have to push her. Reina-chan! Don't get pushed off!

Hiroto: You like her?

Hayate: Err... No.

Reina: *blushes*

Hayate: *blushes*

Midorikawa: Just push Hiroto off!

Reina: Hai! *pushes Hiroto off a cliff*

Midorikawa: *pushes Reina off*

Hayate: NUUUU! *pushes Midorikawa off*

Three: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hayate: *sniff* Reina-chan *sniff* Anyway! We have to let Touko hide Tsunami's surf board somewhere and won't give it back for...6 years.

Touko: No problem! *gets his surfboard and stashes it in a pile of carrots* Tsunami will never get this.

Hayate: Evil. Nice! Now the next dare! Anyone got divorce papers?

Lawyer: I do! *hands them to Endou and Natsumi*

Endou and Natsumi: *signs them happily*

Lawyer: Now you both have to get married by paper, again.

Natsumi: EHH? *signs it* Dumb dare...

Endou: I was on the verge of not getting a "Clean our room after you leave, baby!" every afternoon... *signs papers*

Lawyer: Congradulations!

Hayate: Wtf. Next is...for Kidou.

Kidou: I wont

Hayate: Expired milk or Haruna gets kissed by Fudou again.

Kidou: *gulps down the expired milk* Ugh... I don't feel so good...

Hayate: The bathroom is over there.

Kidou: Thank you. *holds his stomach and runs the the bathroom*

Hayate: The next set is from an annonymous review.

**yeahhhh more true ot dare! please if youc can put my dares and truth!**

**truth:**

**1. haruna, who do you love more, fudo, sakuma, or genda?**

**2. goenji, why the heck can you only help your teammates by giving kicks?**

**3. i always wander why the heck fudo is like that, i mean why he is sooo obses with power?**

**dares:**

**1. i dare to kido to do anithing to anyone in the team!**

**2. goenji you must give a hard kick to natsumi! (ohhh dont dare to skip this dare)**

**3. i dare aki to kiss ichinose in front of rika!**

**4. haruna, you must kiss and have a date with the person you like! (top secret: that kido can see the sate but at a distance that no one can see him)**

**5. i dare gazelle and burn to have an ice cream war!**

**6. hiroto must use his ryuusei blade against hitomiko**

**, she must jump from a clift! ( oh crap how much i hate harrrr!)**

**8-tsunami, must eat 101 carrots!**

**9. i dare fudo to watch dora the explorer foe 24 hours!**

**10. sakuma and genda must face there fearse! (i got no idea what they are scared of so can you put a idea, any idea!)**

**well there are my truth and dares! please put them!**

Hayate: Haruna, you choose.

Haruna: Fudou.

Fudou: Really?

Haruna: Really. *kisses Fudou*

Fudou: *kisses back*

Hayate: Now, Goenji. ANSWER IT!

Goenji: Because I am lazy. Done.

Hayate: That sucked. Next question.

Fudou: *breaks kiss* I am not power obsessed anymore *kisses Haruna again*

Kidou: *twitch*

Hayate: *sweatdrop* Kidou will like the next one.

Kidou: OH YEAH! *gets a bazooka* DIEEE! *shoots IE except Haruna and Hayate*

IE: *looks burned*

Endou: *cough*

Kidou: X3

Hayate: Goenji, give a hard kick to Natsumi.

Goenji: Here I go! *kicks the ball to Natsumi*

Natsumi: *flies to Pluto*

Goenji: *peace sign*

Hayate: Aki has to kiss Ichinose in front of Rika! GO!

Ichinose: *kisses Aki*

AKi: *kisses back*

Rika: *faints*

Ichinose: Is she done?

Aki: Yeah. *breaks the kiss*

Ichinose: Wow.

Aki: Why do your lips taste like strawberries and peaches?

Ichinose: ...Nothing.

Hayate: 0.o Okay. Haruna, who will you take out on a date?

Haruna: Fudou~!

Hayate: Good luck handling his bill.

Fudou: Shut up. *leaves with Haruna*

Kidou: *follows them*

Hayate: Now. Ice cream war!

Haruya: Your on! *dumps chocolate flavoured Ice cream on Fuusuke*

Fuusuke: YOU! *throws Vanilla Ice cream at Haruya*

Hayate: That's worse than me and my sugar rush...

Haruya: DUCK!

Hayate: *ducks* Next dare although... Hiroto was pushed from the cliff rememeber? So we have to skip that one.

Tsunami: Why do you people torture us?

Hayate: Because it is FUN! EAT!

Tsunami: T_T *eats carrots*

Hayate: ...Need a bucket?

Tsunami: Wes!

Hayate: Wes?

Tsunami: WES! (yes)

Hayate: *throws a bucket at Tsunami's face*

Tsunami: *gets the bucket*

Hayate: Okay! Fudou is currently on a date and well, we did videotape his last time watching Dora.

_flashback_

_"Dora3x the explorer! Dora!" The music chanted on. Fudou was on the couch and his whole body was twitching. When Hayate went in the room, Fudou shouted a phrase: "MUY BIEN MI PRIMO DIEGO!"_

_flashback end_

Sakuma and Genda: Our fears?

Hayate: Yes.

Sakuma: F-Fine. *enters a room* OH LORD HELP ME! AHHHHH! *runs out of the room*

Hayate: What was in that room?

Sakuma: ...Barney.

Hayate: Okay... Genda!

Genda: No.

Hayate: *throws a dog on Genda*

Genda: MEOOOW! *runs away*

Hayate: Weird... Next batch is from **gendakingrox**.

**Dares:**

**I dare Fudou to shave his mohawk**

**I dare Reize to lick his own hair**

**I dare Sakuma to hug a penguin plushie and say I love you to it in front of the whole IE cast**

**I dare Fudou to take the rubber band off Kidou ponytail.**

**Truths:**

**Mark, are you gay with Dylan?**

**Fidio, why are you called the " white metor" not "red metor"?**

**Is Edgar and Kazemanu related?**

**Why does Kidou always wear a cape? Is it like he is always cold or is he a superman wannabe?**

Hayate: Where could Fudoue be?

Fudou: *opens the door* Back from the date!

Hayate: Where's Haruna?

Fudou: ...What do I have to do?

Hayate: Shave your hair.

Fudou: 0o0 NO!

Hayate: *shaves it for him* Haha!

Fudou: M-my hair...

Midorikawa: *puts gel on his hair to make it look like Reize*

Hayate: He's also gonna lick the gel?

Midorikawa: *licks his hair*

IE: Eww...

Sakuma: Which plushie shall I pick...?

Hayate: Anything.

Sakuma: Robert? Hannah? Or Robert?

Hayate: You just said Robert again.

Sakuma: Hannah it is! *hugs his penguin plushie* I love you...

IE: FREAK!

Sakuma: XD

Hayate: Now, Fudou, take the band off Kidou's hair.

Fudou: *takes it off*

Kidou: *looks like a male Barbie Doll except for the dreadlocks*

Hayate: Whoah. Truth time! Mark, are you gay with Dylan?

Mark: Y-Yes!

Dylan: You said we should keep it private!

Hayate: Fidio, why are you called the " white metor" not "red metor"?

Fidio: Because I drank RED bull when they named me that.

Hayate: Are Kazemaru and Edgar Related?

Kazemaru: Er... He's my uncle.

Hayate: WHAT?

Edgar: He's my Nephew.

Hayate: Wow. Anyway... Kidou, what's with the cape?

Kidou: SUPERMAN!

Hayate: 0.o Next batch is from **KobayashiMitsuko23**!

**Hello, here are my dares, I hope you use them:**

**-I dare Endou-san to swear a sign that says 'I hate soccer!' for at least 2 chapters.**

**-I dare Fudou-san to shave his head completely bald.**

**-I dare Edgar-san and Kazemaru-san to switch clothes and hairstyles for the whole chapter.**

**-I dare the alien captains(except Ryuuji-kun) to dance caramelldansen.**

**-I dare the Orpheus members (except Fidio-kun) to sing Again by YUI.**

**That's all. Thank you for your time.**

Hayate: Endou! Get the sign up!

Endou: *gets a wooden sign saying I hate soccer*

Hayate: Haha! Fudou's head just got shaved, sorry Mitsuko-san. Nephew and Uncle, switch!

Kazemaru: *wears his hair in a braided fashion and wears England's outfit*

Edgar: *Puts his hair in a ponytail with one side covering his whole eye. Wears the Raimon outfit*

Hayate: You look wierd. Next dare!

Derzam, Burn, Gazel, Gran (Aka: Saginuma, Haruya, Fuusuke, Hiroto): *dances to carameldensen*

Hayate: *takes the video* Next dare!

Orpheus:_ Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni_

_Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku_

_Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru_

_Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo_

_Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da_

_Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni_

_Dare wo matteru no_

_Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo_

_Nani kara nogaretainda_

_Genjitsu tte yatsu_

_Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte_

_Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka_

_Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara_

_Kaeru basho mo nai no_

_Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa_

_Mada jinsei nagai deshou (I'm on the way)_

_Natsukashikunaru_

_Konna itami mo kangei jan_ (i'm not typing it all in.)

Hayate: Wow.. You have a high voice. Next batch is from **unknown**!

**Finally! A T.O.D. show, time to send some truths and dares**

**Truths**

**1. Ask Kidou why he's overprotective when someone *coughFudoucough* dates Haruna**

**2. Gouenji, ARE YOU THE HOLY EMPEROR? (because if you are I'll kick your ***)**

**Dares**

**1. Let Haruna marry Fudou and do "IT" after the wedding (you get what I mean, right?)**

**2. Push Kidou off the cliff. (Haruna must push him and if she is not there, Sakuma will do it)**

**3. Let Endou say "SOCCER IS THE WORST THING IN THE WORLD" and let his grandpa hear this**

**4. Let a random I11 character be pushed to a pool of sharks**

**5. Tell Gouenji that Toramaru is dating Yuuka and let him chase Toramaru around with a chainsaw (I know, crack pairing)**

**6. Let Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma dress up as penguins (Kidou=Blue, Fudou=Purple, Sakuma =Red**

**Well that's all . . . see you soon! ;D**

Hayate: Kidou, answer.

Kidou: She's my sister and I don't want her dating Baldy!

Hayate: That Holy Emperor was answered already. Skip! Dares: Fudou, Haruna; since Dylan is too lazy and tired; get a marriage on paper and do it. I'll get back to you in an hour.

Fudou and Haruna: Hai!

Sakuma; I'm sorry Kidou. *pushes him off the cliff*

Kidou: AHHHH!

Hayate: Endou! GO!

Endou: SOCCER IS THE WORST THING IN THE WORLD!

Daisuke: *comes in* MAMORU! *drags him by ear outside*

Hayate: Wow. Who shall be pushed in? REIKA!

Reika: Why me?

Kazemaru: Because you are anoying.

Reika: *sigh*

Kogure: *pushes her in the pool of sharks*

Reika: AHHH!

Hayate: Okay. Goenji, Toramaru is dating Yuuka.

Goenji: WHAT! *gets a chainsaw and chases Toramaru in circles*

Toramaru: AHHHHHH!

Hayate: Unknown-san, can we please skip your last dare? Thank you... LAST BATCH of dares come from **Luna**.

**please put my dare on your show**

**these r my dare**

**:kazemaru, gazella, fubuki, midrikawa, hiroto, sakuma,and aphrodi to crossdress into miniskirt and girly sweater for 4 hour(no skipping this one)**

**:endou and kazemaru to go on a date than make out**

**:burn and gazelle to share ice cream cone**

**:goeji need to give fubuki a huge teddy bear(i think it cute)**

**:hiroto and midrikawa french kiss for 2 hour**

**please put my dare on **

**thank u**

Hayate: Okay. Crossdress, now!

Boys: Why us?

Hayate: Just go. I want to sleep already!

(All boys come out wearing a miniskirt and a girly sweater)

Fanboys: WOOOOOOHOOOOO!

Hayate: 0_0 Okay. Endou and Kazemaru, go! Ah no wait, they already did that before the show. In fact... spy camera!

_flashback_

_Endou: I had a wonderful time, Kaze-chan_

_Kazemaru: Oh me too my sweet soccer goalie... *makes out with him*_

_Endou: *kisses back*_

_flashback ends_

Hayate: See? Now, Haruya and Fuusuke. GO!

Haruya: I don't want to!

Fuusuke: We'll do Chocolate flavor.

Haruya: YAY! *licks the chocolate*

Fuusuke: *kicks the ice cream*

Hayate: Okay... weird... Goenji, GO!

Goenji: *goes to Yuuka's room, comes out with a big brown stuffed bear* For you, Shirou-chan~!

Shirou: Thank you! ^_^

Hayate: Last! GO!

Hiroto: *kisses Midorikawa*

Midorikawa: *kisses back*

Hayate: OKAY! 3...2...1... DONE! BAi!

Dylan: Ugh... I want to sleep...

Click the blue button

Send in some dares...

Come on

Click on the lonely button...

vvvvv


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan: Sorry for the late update (it rhymed!), I have been busy studying for exams. Here's the second chapter!

- () -

Hayate: Hello! You must know who I am by now! But for the last time, I am Hayate and I am your host! Welcome to Inazuma Truth or Dare show!

Crowd: WOOOHOOOO!

Hayate: For our first batch of dares is from... **KobayashiMitsuko23**!

**Ha ha ha! That was so much fun! Thanks for using my dares, Dylan-san. Here are my new dares and questions:**

**Truth:**

**-Gazelle-san, how many hair gel bottled do you use for your hair?**

**-Gouenji-san, Kidou-san, do you both have a sister complex?**

**-Kazemaru-san, Edgar-san, are you sure you two are nephew and uncle?**

**-Haruna-san, do you really like Fudou-san?**

**Dares:**

**-Natsumi-san, can you wear a maid costume for the next 3 chapters?**

**-Aki-san, please kiss Ichinose-san in front of everyone.**

**-Hiroto-san, please change your hairstyle to something more outrageous.**

**-Everyone, please dance Waka Waka and I really mean everyone.**

**That's all! You don't have to use this if you don't like them.**

Hayate: Now, let's get started! Gazel-san, how many bottles of hair gel do you use?

Gazel: Why should I tell you?

Hayate: Because, it is a question.

Gazel: 27.

Hayate: N-nani?

Gazel: Don't believe me?

Hayate: I don't believe you.

Gazel: Yeah it's true, I actually use 30.

Hayate: Not true.

Gazel: I hate you... 47...

Hayate: There is your answer, **Mitsuko**-san! Now, next question: Kidou and Goenji, do you both have a sister complex?

Goenji: Ehh? I don't LOVE my sister that way

Kidou: Same as Goenji.

Hayate: *sigh* You better listen or I'm making a special chapter dedicated for torturing you two.

Goenji: Yea

Kidou: Yes, Ma'am...

Hayate: Ugh... I'm having a kinder flashback.

Goenji: O...kay...

Hayate: Next question: Kazemaru-san, Edgar-san, are you sure you two are nephew and uncle?

Kazemaru: I'm sure.

Edgar: I'm sure!

Hayate: Really?

Kazemaru: My mother's brother...

Edgar: Is me.

Hayate: ...Freaks.

Kazemaru: *sweatdrop*

Hayate: Next question: Haruna-san, do you really like Fudou-san?

Haruna: Of course I do.

Fudou: really?

Haruna: Yes. But you are still bald.

Fudou: *emo corner*

?: *bursts in the window* Get out of my corner you bald!

Fudou: W-who are you...?

?: Your worst nightm-

?: Stop scaring people!

?: It's my choice!

?: Well you shouldn't!

?: NaCl, your not my mother.

NaCl: Don't say my name Amat-

?: Shut up.

Hayate: Excuse me, who are you and what the hell are you doing in my show?

Both: We are the guest stars!

Hayate: Your names?

?: I'm the user **iwillkillforxavierfoster**, call me NaCl.

Hayate: Welcome. And you are...?

?: I'm the OC of Axelle, I'm sure you know her

Hayate: OH yes, you are the one that is paired with Hiroto-san, right?

NaCl: Hn.

Hayate: But in this story, nobody gets Hiroto. Midorikawa gets him!

Both: *anime fall*

Hayate: Your name, please?

?: Amaterasu. Shizuka Amaterasu.

Hayate: Then what do I call you?

?: Shizuka.

Hayate: Fine. Next are the dares! Before hand, **I will not accept stuff like "I dare _ to _ for 3 chapters"**. Natsumi, wear the maid outfit.

Natsumi: Do I have to?

Hayate: Yes.

Natsumi: *goes to changing stall*

NaCl: O...kay...

Natsumi: *comes back in a maid outfit*

Hayate: Alright, next dare. Aki and Ichinose: KISS!

Aki: *kisses Ichinose*

Ichinose: *kisses back*

Rika: *faints*

Shizuka: ...Wtf.

Hayate: Alright, next dare: Hiroto-san, please change your hairstyle to something more outrageous.

Hiroto: Why?

Hayate: You hair is a NEKO-MINI!

NaCl: 0.o

Shizuka: *shoves him to Aphrodi* Aphrodi, change his hairstyle please!

Aphrodi: *smiles* Sure! *turns to Hiroto* mwahahaha...

Hiroto: Meep!

(Hours later)

Hiroto: *comes out with a towel around his hear*

Hayate: What happend?

NaCl: *worried*

Aphrodi: Well, something went wrong with the hair dye...

Shizuka: *snickers* And?

Aphrodi: *takes the towel off* This happend.

Hiroto: *his hair is now colored blue and is styled like a duck butt (like Sasuke 3)*

NaCl: H-Hiroto-kun... What the frick happened?

Hiroto: Well, Aphrodi was born.

Aphrodi: HEY!

Shizuka: *sweatdrop* Men...

Hayate: O...kay! Next dare: Everyone dance Waka-waka!

Everyone: *dances to the music*

Music: _You're a good soldier_

_Choosing your battles_

_Pick yourself up_

_And dust yourself off_

_And back in the saddle_

_You're on the frontline_

_Everyone's watching_

_You know it's serious_

_We're getting closer_

_This isnt over_

_The pressure is on_

_You feel it_

_But you've got it all_

_Believe it_

_When you fall get up_

_Oh oh..._

_And if you fall get up_

_Oh oh..._

_Tsamina mina_

_Zangalewa_

_Cuz this is Africa_

_Tsamina mina eh eh_

_Waka Waka eh eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_Anawa aa_

_This time for Africa_

Hayate: *falls down*

NaCl: A-Are you okay?

Hayate: *spiral eyes*

Shizuka: Excuse me readers, we have some technical difficulties. Please stand by~

(Pokemon Center song while screen is black)

Hayate: Aaaaaaand we're back!

NaCl: Next dares are from... **unknown**.

Hayate: And yes, Unknown-chan. You should make an account. [1]

Shizuka: Let's start! Fuyuka, who do you like?

Fuyuka: I like... Err... Who should I like?

NaCl: It's your choice, baka! *gets bazooka*

Fuyuka: I don't like anybody though.

Shizuka: Weird.

Hayate: Next... Everyone, dance to random music.

NaCl: What song?

Hayate: Let's do my theme song! XDD *turns on When September Ends [2]*

Everyone: *dances*

NaCl: Next! Endou, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou and Kazemaru have to sing Mate ne no kisetsu!

(Recording Studio)

All 5: Na na na na... Na na na na...

Endou: Ｋｙｏｕｓｈｉｔｓｕ ｎｏ ｋｏｋｕｂａｎ ｎｉ

Kazemaru: Ｋａｉｔａ ｍｏｊｉ

Both: Ｚｅｎｂｕ ｋｉｅｔａ ｋｅｒｅｄｏ ｍｏ

Shirou: Ｍｉｎｎａ ｄｅ ｅｇａｉｔａ ｓｅｉｓｈｕｎ ｗａ

Goenji: Ｚｅｔｔａｉ！ Ｍｏｕ ｋｉｅｎａｉ

Kidou, Shirou, Goenji: Ｏｍｏｉｄｅ ｓａ！

All: ｋｉｍｉ ｔｏ ｄｅａｔａ ｋｏｔｏ ｗｏ ｚｅｔｔａｉ ｎｉ ｗａｓｕｒｅｎａｉ

Kidou: Ｍｕｎｅ ｎｉ ｉｄａｉｔａ ｙｕｍｅ ｗｏ

(I ain't writing everything down...)

(Back to show)

Crows: *claps hands*

Hayate: That was impressive!

Shizuka: Amazing you guys!

NaCl: Wooohoooo!

Hayate: Let's go to the next dare. Hiroto, since I command you to... Don't sing a verse, sing the whole song!

Hiroto: Ehh? Why?

Hayate: I said so. Now go!

Hiroto: *sigh* _yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki_

_taisetsu na egao tame ni_

_kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare_

_mada hitoribocchi tayorinai hikari demo_

_mada kurayami ni kiesou na kodoku demo_

_aa mitsuketan da mune ni aru ohisama_

_hatashitai to kokoro kara negau yume_

_yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki_

_taisetsu na egao no tame ni_

_kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare_

_sousa hitorizutsu ga atsumatte tsunagatte_

_motto kono sora wa risou e to KIRAmeku yo_

_aa sorezore ga seiza no hitosubu_

_koko ni ite iin da ne to omoeru ne_

_tatoe haruka hanaretetemo kanashii kizuna da to shitemo_

_mabushii hikari ni mo nareru_

_sono sonzai de zutto kageyake_

_KIRAKIRA hitomi ni utsushite agetai_

_kotaete ikun da mitete hoshii yo zutto todoke_

_yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki_

_taisetsu na egao no tame ni_

_kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare_

_tatoe haruka hanaretetemo kanashii kizuna da to shitemo_

_mabushii hikari ni mo nareru_

_sono sonzai de zutto kagayake_

_kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare... _

NaCl: Oaooo! *glomps Hiroto*

Midorikawa: *glomps him too*

Shizuka: I ain't glomping you, don't worry.

Hiroto: *falls down* Get... offff... meeee...

Hayate: Holy crap. I think you killed him XD

Midorikawa: Nuuuuu! *calls 911*

NaCl: *passes out from shock*

Hayate: Okay, we need two amblulances on the way, Midorikawa.

Shizuka: *sigh* You are over reacting. *checks pulse on NaCl's neck* Ah, she's alive.

Midorikawa: And Hiroto?

Shizuka: I'm not touching that guy.

Midorikawa: You need to!

Shizuka: *kicks Hiroto lightly*

Hiroto: *still*

Shizuka: *gets him by the shirt and drops him*

Hiroto: *still still XD*

Shizuka: Ahem... WAKE UP YOU FRICKIN BASTARD!

Hiroto: *still still.*

Midorikawa: Should I call the ambulance?

Hiroto: *sits up* NO!

Hayate: You were faking?

NaCl: Yep!

Shizuka: GAH! *falls down* Don't scare me, bakas! *stands up*

Hayate: *sigh* Women...

NaCl: Next dares are from... **Shizuka Amaterasu**!

Shizuka: I heard my name?

Hayate: Your creator's user name!

Shizuka: Ohh...

**Yo Dylan! I have a batch for you!**

**Truths:**

**+ Dylan, why don't you frikin call me "-san"? Dude, I'm your TEAMMATE!**

**+ Ichinose, what would you do if Aki was Dating Endou?**

**+ Endou, would you make-out with Kazemaru?**

**+ Edgar, do you think your nephew is weird?**

**+ Who likes pie?**

**Dares:**

**+ I dare everyone (even guest stars) to go to the hot springs!**

**+ Now when they are in there, let Kogure match make 6 couples.**

**+ Then the "couples" will have to switch (like, if example, Burn was with Nepper and Gazel was with Heat, they have to switch so Burn will be with Gazel XDD)**

**+ I dare Fudou to grow his hair back.**

**+ I dare Fudou to choose, the BENCH or Haruna?**

**+ I dare Hayate to kiss his crush (:-D)**

**+ I dare everyone to dance waka-waka!**

**That's pretty much it. Can I be a guest star, Dylan?**

Hayate: Now, I summon the two creators! *pushes a red button*

Dylan: *falls from sky in his school's soccer uniform* GAH! Where am I?

Axelle: *appears in black mist in her personal team's soccer uniform* Where the frick am I?

Dylan: Axelle?

Axelle: Dylan, why are you in a pink uniform?

Dylan: Blame my school. Why are you wearing a black soccer outfit?

Axelle: It's Rein's personal uniform, idiot.

Dylan: Ohh yeah.

Shizuka: HOY!

Hayate: Your truth!

Dylan: What is it anyway? *reads* Why I don't call Axelle "-san"?

Axelle: *pouts*

Dylan: Because you suck at volleyball.

Axelle: Well, YOU suck at golf, soccer (Dylan: *gasp*) and badminton!

Dylan: *sweatdrop*

Shizuka: Bye! *presses a red button*

Dylan: *disappears in pink mist* WHY PINK?

Axelle: *disappears in Microsoft Windows icon*

Hayate: Creators are weird...

NaCl: *pouts* I'm a creator too you know.

Shizuka: We know.

NaCl: ~

Hayate: Ichinose, what would you do if Aki was Dating Endou?

Ichinose: Well... I would kill Endou.

Endou: T_T

Aki: *sigh* Men...

NaCl & Shizuka: We're with you girl.

Hayate: Endou, would you make-out with Kazemaru?

Endou: *blushes* E-eeto...

Kazemaru: *blushes* well?

Endou: Yes I would!

Kazemaru: *kisses Endou*

Shizuka: Aww... So sweet...

NaCl: Okay next question: Edgar, do you think your nephew is weird?

Edgar: Yes I do.

Kazemaru: Hey!

Edgar: It is true. He's gay!

Kazemaru: And your not?

Edgar: I have a girl here. Yeah she's a year younger than me but man she is HOT! She's also here in Japan.

Hayate: Really? Who is it?

Edgar: Weeeeelll... She has black hair.

NaCl: *turns to random girl w/ black hair*

Edgar: She plays soccer...

Hayate: *turns to Aki, who used to play soccer*

Edgar: She is a forward and is number 10 in her school...

NaCl: *turns to another girl*

Edgar: She's hot.

Hayate and NaCl: WHO IS IT FOR THE LOVE OF APHRODI?

Shizuka: Let me just get some water, I'll be right back. *goes into the kitchen*

Hayate: *gasp* It's Michael Jackson!

Edgar: *anime fall* You don't get where I'm going aren't I?

NaCl: No, I'm not.

Kazemaru: It's-

Edgar: Keep quiet, Kaze-chan.

Kazemaru: (thinks: Why must he be my uncle!)

Shizuka: *comes back* I'm back, what did I miss?

NaCl: Let's go to the next question: Who likes pie?

Fudou: PIE!

Hayate: wtf.

Fudou: *shuts up* XP

Shizuka: Alright, on to the dares. Everyone! To the hotsprings!

Everyone: YAY!

Kogure: Ushishishishishi...

(In the hotspring: Ladies Side)

Shizuka: *in the water* Ahh... This feels good...

NaCl: I know... Thank God there's a seperator for the mens and womens...

Aki: I wonder what they are doing now?

Haruna: Ahh, who cares?

Natsumi: True... What are they doing there?

(In the hotspring: Mens Side)

Endou: So Edgar, who is it?

Edgar: Hmm?

Haruya: Your girl.

Edgar: Why should I tell you?

Kogure: Now let's try something here...

Hayate: Huh?

(Outside of Hotsprings: With Kogure)

Kogure: Ushishishishi... Endou and Goenji, Kazemaru and Fubuki, Hayate and Shizuka, Hiroto and Aphrodi, NaCl and Midorikawa (Don't worry NaCl-san, it will get better than that pairing.) and Reina and Edgar... I have the greatest plan evaaahhhhhh!

(In Hotsprings: Changing room)

Hayate: Did anyone get a letter from "Annonymous"?

Endou, Kazemaru, Goenji, Fubuki, Reina, Hiroto, Midorikawa, NaCl, Aphrodi, Shizuka, Edgar: Yeah.

Kogure: *presses a button*

Endou: *falls on Goenji and accidentaly kisses him*

Goenji: *pushes him off*

Endou: KOGURE!

Kogure: *pulls a string*

Kazemaru and Fubuki: *falls on each other* KOGURE!

Kogure: Hayate, Shizuka! To your left!

Hayate: *turns to his right*

Shizuka: *turns to her left*

Both: *kiss acceidentaly*

Hayate: KOGURE! YOU KNOW HOW I'M NOT GOOD IN DIRECTIONS!

Shizuka: DIEEE!

Kogure: *trips Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: Ahh! *lands on Hiroto*

Hiroto: *pushes Aphrodi off* Kogure!

Kogure: Midrorikawa, NaCl wants you to kiss her! XD

Midorikawa: Na-Nani!

NaCl: Midorikawa, where's th-

Midorikawa: *kisses NaCl*

NaCl: WTF! I was going to ask wheres the phone!

Midorikawa: Damn you Kogure!

Kogure: *pushes Reina and Edgar together*

Both: *kiss and breaks up immedietly*

KOgure: Now the better part!

Victims: ...What.

Kogure: Go to your desired partners!

NaCl: *kisses Hiroto*

Hiroto: *breaks the kiss and kisses midorikawa*

Hayate: Wow. He's a player.

MIdorikawa: *blushes*

Hayate: *kisses Reina*

Reina; *kisses back*

Shizuka and Edgar: *making out already*

Kogure: Yesh! Dare complete!

(Back to show)

Kids: what were they doing?

Parents: Er... I'll tell you when your 10.

Kids: But I'm already 6!

Parents: Look! They are back!

Hayate: Sorry about that! We are back!

IE: Nuuuu...

Guest Stars: YESH!

Shizuka: now, Fudou, grow your hair back.

Fudou: How can I do that?

Shizuka: Well... Aphrodi used this potion that made his hair long.

Aphrodi: *pours water on Fudou* Wow, your head it like a fountain with water pouring down from it XDD

Fudou: Just give me my Mohawk.

Aphrodi: *sigh* You have to wait a year, it'll grow back

NaCl: What happend to the potion?

Aphrodi: I gave it to Shizuka.

Shizuka: I lent it to Hayate.

Hayate: I have it to Toramaru

Toramaru: ...I left it at the park... [3]

NaCl: Let's skip that. Fudou, Bench or Haruna?

Fudou: This is hard...

Haruna: Well?

Fudou: Y-you!

Haruna: YAY! I got to go now. Baiii~! *goes out of studio*

Fudou: Bench.

All: *sweatdrop*

Shizuka: Now, Hayate, kiss your crush.

Hayate: *kisses Reina*

Reina: *kisses back*

Kids: What are they doing now, mama?

Mothers: ...Ask you father.

NaCl: Next dare~... should be skipped. We already danced Waka waka! TTTTTTTT_TTTTTTT

Hayate: Next batch comes from... **iwillkillforxavierfoster**!

**CAN ME BE THE GUEST STAR! I love torturing the cast...especially Yuu-kun CUZ HE'S SOOOOO CUTE WHEN HE'S OVERPROTECTIVE! AWWW!**

**MORE TRUTHS AND DARES:**

**Ask Kidou what would happen if Fudou broke Haruna's heart.**

**Dare Fudou to break Haruna's heart!**

**Dare Kidou to date Yuuka and Gouenji to date Haruna...without the respective older brothers knowing...**

**Tell the respective older brothers...and watch the reaction...**

**These are only if I'm a guest star:**

**I get to hug Hero-kun anythime I want..**

**I get to chuck Midorikawa off a cliff...the best part is that he won't die so I can do it over and over and over again...**

**ME WANNA TORTURE RIKA! WITH A SAIN IMPERSONATION! OR THE REAL SAIN!**

Shizuka: Let's get this started. Kidou, what would you do if Fudou broke Haruna's heart?

Kidou: I would KIIILLLLL him.

Fudou: *gulp* i hate the next dare...

NaCl: *gets popcorn*

Fudou: *dials Haruna through his phone* Haruna. I need to tell you something. I- Yes, the food is in the top drawer. There is this dare tha- No, I did not leave my underwear in your frikin house. I- GOD DAMMIT LET ME FINISH! I'm breaking up with you. Bye! *hangs up*

Kidou: *tied up in a chair by Shizuka* Let me kill him!

NaCl: Nope

Shizuka: Next dare!

Hayate: Okay, I need to skip this one. It's kinda long and I'm tired T_T

NaCl: Fine... Next chapter I'm giving you more dares so you shall pass out!

Shizuka: 0.0 Now for your request, NaCl-san.

NaCl: Yay! *chucks Midorikawa off a cliff*

Midorikawa: AHHHHH!

Hayate: Now next dares are from **Akeemi-chan**.

**YAY TRUTH OR DEARS :3**

**Well well... Please tell natsumi I love her and I'm happy she ended with whom she likes ;u;**

**Truth:**

**Aki you love Ichinose right?**

**Natsumi will you have Endo's baby? Cause you DO have Kanon as a grandchild =u=**

**Endo... in the pic, where is revealed that you married Natsumi, why are there Fidio's and Rococo's shirts O.O**

**Dare:**

**Kidou to go to the street dresses like a maid, steal a baby and then to get into a a car xD**

**Endou kiss Natsumi! ;U;**

**Natsumi, show me photos of your babys :3 (?)**

**Rika, get in a Ichinose-fangirls room for two hours!**

**Endo, say you love natsumi more than socer (^o^)**

**That's all~ =u= love the fic!**

NaCl: Okay, Aki and Ichinose. Aki, you like him right?

Aki: Yes

Shizuka: Okay. Natsumi, will you have Endou's baby?

Natsumi: I guess.

Hayate: Wow, it's getting shorter everytime.

NaCl: Endou, in the pic, where is revealed that you married Natsumi, why are there Fidio's and Rococo's shirts?

Endou: We borrowed them. 3

Shizuka: Now for the dares!

Kidou: Do I have to?

Shizuka: Yes!

Kidou: *dresses like a maid and goes to the street*

NaCl: Let's see how he does it...

Kidou: *runs past a couple holding a baby and gets it* SEE YA SUCKERS!

*Audi drives by*

Kidou: *gets in the car and kicks the person out* BYEEEE!

Parents: My baby! T_T

Shizuka: Wtf. Next dare! Endou, kiss Natsumi

Endou: Ugh... *kisses Natsumi*

Natsumi: *breaks kiss* Enjoy the teen years before the future comes.

Endou: I know.

NaCl: Natsumi, show me a picture of your kid.

*portal appears and Future Natsumi comesout*

F. Natsumi: Yo!

Natsumi: Y-your me!

F. Natsumi: Yeah

Natsumi: Do the dare!

F. Natsumi: Here. *gets out her wallet and shows a picture to everyone* Happy? Bye!

*Future Natsumi disappears*

Kazemaru: No offence but your future self it weird.

Natsumi: I know...

Shizuka: Next dare! Rika, in the Ichinose Fan room!

Rika: *gets thrown into the room* AHHHH!

NaCl: Oh well, next dare! Endou, say you love natsumi more than soccer

Endou: I... love Natsumi... more than... soccer...

Hayate: Okay. Last batch of dares! From **luna**!

**ha ha ha**

**thanks for putting my dare on your show here more! I dare**

**: kazemaru, endou, hiroto, midorikawa, burn, and gazelle to adopt mini them**

**:Gazelle, kazemaru, and midorikawa to wear sexy girl outfit, then pole dance for burn, endou, and hiroto**

**:Fubuki twin to became teen girl for 2 chapter**

**:endou take off kazemaru pants using your mouh**

Hayate: Well, Luna-sama, I can't put two of your dares in here since... it's a T rated fic. But... Challenge accepted [4]!

Shizuka: Okay, now all you guys have to do is sign adoption papers.

Midorikawa: that's easy enough.

Hiroto: no it's not...

(Few hours later)

Mini Kazemaru: *clings on Kazemaru's arm* I want milk!

Kazemaru: For the 648th time... NO!

Mini Endou: Let's play soccer!

Endou: Yay! *runs out the door*

Mini Endou: Wait for meee! *runs out the door*

Hiroto: Soccer freak...

Mini Hiroto: Soccer freak...

Hiroto: You can stop copying me.

Mini Hiroto: You can stop copying me.

Mini Burn: Haha! Ice head!

Mini Gazel: Meanie!

Burn: Jack Frost!

Gazel: Hot head!

Hayate, NaCl and Shizuka: ...Wow... Next dare...

NaCl: Mirodikawa, KAzemaru and Gazel, put on a sexy outfit and pole dance.

Gazel: Where do we get those?

Hayate: Rika's room. She does pole dancing every afternoon

Three: Fine... *goes in the room and comes out in sexy outfits*

Hiroto, Endou and Burn: *nosebleed*

Ukes: *pole dances*

Semes: WOOOHOOO!

NaCl: Weird... Next!

Hayate: Once again, I am NOT accepting Time Dares anymore, okay? Now SHirou and Atsuya, get into the gender bending machine.

Both: Why...?

NaCl: XDD *pushes both in*

Machine: Transformation starting... COmplete!

Both: *comes out as teenage girls*

Goenji: whoah.

Shirou: I hate this...

Atsuya: I look good! ^O^

Hayate: Okay, we have to skip this one. SOrry.

NaCl: Oh look at the time, I have to go now!

SHizuka: Bye, NaCl-san!

Hayate: Bye! I'll see you later in the next chapter!

- () -

Dylan: How did you like it? Please PM me. here are the rules for this story:

1. No time dares like... I dare (Character A.) to _ for (#) chapters.

2. No mature content please.

And now for the little numbers I put in here...

[1]: Unknown-chan sent in her review if she should make an account.

[2]: My theme song~!

[3]: I got the idea from FRIENDS ^_^

[4]: Quote of Barney Stinston. "Challenge accepted!"

- () -

Click the button...

The lone button

Reivew plz!

...


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan: Gomen! Sorry for the late update again! School is like... torture for us. My exam is next week so I have to study T_T On with dah chappie!

- () -

Hayate: Good afternoon people! Welcome to Inazuma Truth or Dare Show! I'm Haya- Wait. Tell me people, what is my name?

Audience: ...

*cricket sounds*

Hayate: ...Eh?

?: Kiyama Shiori Hayate!

Hayate: Who the frick are you?

?: You didn't do ALL MY DARES!

Hayate: H-holy crap! It's YOU!

NaCl: Oh you bet it's me!

Aika: And me!

Shizuka: Oh yes it is us. (She PMed me, not reviewed.)

Hayate: W-WHY ARE ALL THE GUEST STARS GIRLS?

NaCl: Because ALL your reviewers are mostly girls.

Aika: Yep.

Shizuka: *usual dark voice* Anyway, audience, tell me. What is his name?

Kids: Mama, she scares me.

NaCl: Haha!

Aika: Kids hate you~!

Shizuka: Hn. What is his name?

Person: Tayaeh Yakima!

Hayate: What kind of name is that?

Person: ...

Hayate: It's HAYATE KIYAMA!

Person: YOUR RELATED TO HIROTO?

Hayate: *sigh* oi...

Aika: Anyway, let's start shall we?

NaCl: Your right. First batch comes from... **unknown**!

Aika: Now let's start with my dares!

**Thanks for putting my dares in your show. . . again XD. I really liked the part where Hiroto-niichan sings and also Endou-kun, Shuuya-kun, Fubuki-kun, Kidou-kun and Kaze-kun. Here are my new dares WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!(I'm going to start calling them by how I call them now)**

**Truths**

**1. Shuuya-kun, if any of your friends dated Yuuka, what's your reaction**

**2. Tsunami-san, what do you like more, surfing or Touko-chan**

**Dares**

**1. I dare everyone (I really mean everyone from the hosts, guest stars and I11 characters) to kiss who they like.**

**2. I dare Shuuya-kun to wear a really cute animal costume (YES! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SHUUYA-KUN!)**

**3. I dare Kidou-kun, Sakuma-kun and Akio-niisan (yes that's how I call Fudou) to have a penguin fight**

**4. I dare Kaze-kun (this is how I really call Kazemaru and I don't have a crush on him) to say Edgar is his favorite uncle**

**That's all for now. Thanks for the advice but I won't till my birthday. Can I please be a guest star?**

**I'm really looking forward till the next chapter and if I'm a guest star, please address me as Aika**

**(that's my OCs name). Bye-bye and see you in the next chapter/review ^_^**

Hayate: Alright! Let's start!

NaCl: We just started.

Hayate: *sweatdrop* N-now. Goenji, if any of your friends dates Yuuka, what's your reaction?

Goenji: *gets angry* WHICH _FRIEND_?

Shizuka: Errr... Hayate.

Goenji: *gets Hayate by the shirt* Your dating my sister? You little #$% ^&**&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$# $%^&*(*&^%$# #$%^&* ()(*&^%$#$% ^&*()(*&^%$##$%&* ()(*^%$##$%^&^%$#%^&^ %$#$%^&^%$#$ %^& ^%$#$&*&^%$#$%^%!

Hayate: *face turns white* I am NOT dating your sister...

Goenji: Oh. Good! *drops him and goes to a vending machine*

Hayate: *passed out*

Aika: ...What

NaCl: The

Shizuka: *&#$?

Aika: At least we know what he would do.

NaCl: You got that right.

Shizuka: A-anyway... He's worse than me...

Aika: *kicks Hayate*

Hayate: *sits up immedietly* OWWW!

NaCl: Next question! Tsunami-san, what do you like more, surfing or Touko-chan?

Tsunami: *eye widen* Y-you can't make me choose!

Hayate: *snaps his fingers*

Tsunami: *hallucinates* _Surfin' USA~! Daaaaaaaa~! Dadadaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~!_

Aika: What did you do?

Shizuka: Hahaha, Every host or guest star gets powers like these.

NaCl: Watch. *snaps her fingers and a buffet appears infront of her*

Aika: Cool! Let me try! *snaps her fingers*

*poof!*

Shizuka: Where's the poof coming from?

NaCl: Hahaha! Look at Hayate!

Hayate: *in a pink tutu with ruffles and lays on his hair* AIKA!

Aika: Hahahaha!

NaCl: Ah wait. Tsunami, what is your answer?

Tsunami: *snaps out of it* I guess... Surfing!

Touko: *faints*

Shizuka: 0.o

Aika: *calls 911* Hi. This is Aika from the Truth or Dare show. I need an ambulance here asap. Hurry. *hangs up* Okay, that's taken cared of. Lets go to the blank room.

Shizuka: *snaps her fingers*

*POOF!* (Everyone is in the blank room except the audience, who is watching from a TV)

NaCl: Okay, let do the dares! So all we have to do is kiss who we like?

Aika: Yep!

NaCl: No problem. *kisses Hiroto*

Hiroto: *kisses back*

Midorikawa: *emo corner*

Edgar: *kisses Shizuka*

Shizuka: *kisses back*

Endou and Kazemaru: *looks at eachother and start kissing*

Burn and Gazel: *already making out XDD*

Hayate and Reina: *kissing*

Aika: *taking the picture*

Lovers: Ehh? DELETE THEM!

Aika: NOPE! *runs away and goes to her computer*

Edgar: ._. WHYYYYY

Aika: *uploads them on Facebook* There!

Lovers: *anime fall*

Aika: *giggles* Next dare~! Shuuuuuuuuya-kun~!

Goenji: E-eh?

Aika: Wear a really cute animal costume!

Goenji: No.

Aika: For me?

Goenij: *runs to the dressing room*

NaCl: How did you do that?

Aika: It's the puppy eyes. They can make do for yoooooooooouuuuuuuu!

Shizuka: Okay, you don't really need to drag the words!

Hayate: You ladies are WEIRD!

Goenji: *comes out in a tiger costume*

NaCl: Not really cute. *snaps her fingers*

Goenji: *tiger costume becomes a neko outfit* E-eh?

Aika: Much better! Next dare~!

Hayate: *sigh* You three penguin freaks.

Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou: What did you just say?

Hayate: Penguin plushie fight!

Kidou: I can't do that. They are my frie- *gets hit by a red penguin*

Sakuma: COME ON!

Fudou: *hits Sakuma with a purple penguin*

Sakuma: *dodges and it hits Kidou*

Kidou: NOW YOU ASKED FOR IT! *pulls out a bazooka*

Sakuma: It was nice knowing you, Fudou.

Fudou: Like wise.

Kidou: *pulls the trigger and a ton of penguin plushies come out and hit Sakuma and Fudou*

NaCl: OKAY! Let's go to the next dare until they finish... fighting.

Aika: Let's see here... Kaze-kun, say that Edgar is your favorite uncle.

Kazemaru: But Uncle Morse is my fa-

NaCl: Just say it.

Kazemaru: Edgar is my favorite uncle T_T

Hayate: Very good. Next batch of dares are from...

Guest stars: **Akeemi-chan**!

**YESH I LOVE THIS! And I didn't break any of the rulz! *feels good (?)***

**Weeeeell then the truths:**

**-Aki, why where you Endou's personal stalker and then got with Ichinose? LOL even thought I love that you are with Ichinose, would be good to know...**

**-Kogure some people say you look at Haruna at a amotherly way, and others that you are in love with her... wich one is truth?**

**-Kidou, did it felt good to steal a baby? xD**

**-Kazemaru, I belive you like girls... so whom from the managers would you date?**

**Dares:**

**-Haruna, you have to push from a cliff either Kogure, Fudou or Kidou.**

**-Natsumi you have to get tied face to face with a rope to Endo and kiss his cheeks, his nose, and then his lips! xD**

**-Aki, go have a date with Ichinose, thought Everyone will be watching you guys OvO**

**-Ulvida, go kiss the one you trully love ^u^ and then push Endo to Natsumi. LOL**

**-Hiroto, go to the street dressed up like a fugly nerd, go ask cute/hot girls if they will date you! xD**

Hayate: Yes, Akeemi-san, you did not break any rules.

Shizuka: Let's start. Aki, answer the question.

Aki: I don't know. Ask Level-5!

Aika: Kogure, what do you think of Haruna?

Kogure: I think of her... as a freaky bossy mother.

Haruna: *sulks in the emo corner with Mirodikawa*

NaCl: Kidou, did it felt good to steal a baby?

Kidou: Err... Yeah.

Hayate: 0.o

Shizuka: -.-

NaCl: 0o0!

Aika: ...*sweatdrop* Next... Kazemaru, which manager do you like here?

Kazemaru: ...Nobody.

Hayate: He should be with Endou!

Endou: But I have to marry her! *points to Natsumi*

Natsumi: Tell that to Level 5!

Aika: Okay, Haruna. Who will you push?

Haruna: It's ovious. *pushes Kogure off the cliff*

Kogure: !

Goenij: Well, that was long.

Haruna: *angel smile*

Kidou: Haruna-chan... wtf.

Haruna: *goes to the emo corner once again*

Hayate: Ummm... Gomen, Akeemi-chan but the dare thatyou sent next was kinda hard to understand. So let's skip it! Next dare!

Shizuka: Ichinose, Aki... Go to the fancy resaturant and I'll meet ya there. Order first! BYE! *pushes them out the door*

Aika: You are mean.

Shizuka: And I'm proud of it. Now let's watch...

(4 hours later)

Ichinose and Aki: We're back!

Ichinose: Shizuka, whe- *sees everyone on the floor with popcorn all over the floor*

Aki: What were you people doing?

NaCl: We... Put a... cemera...

Aika: Oh your hair, Ichino-se...

Hayate: And we saw what you two did...

Shizuka: In Hayate's room.

Ichinose & Aki: WHAT?

-()-

Aika: Okay, that was weird.

Aki: It's not weird when we are eating ice cream!

NaCl: DO YOU SEE ICHINOSE'S TONGUE?

Ichinose: Okay, shut up about my tongue!

-()-

Hayate: Now, Reina, kiss your cru-

Reina: *kisses Hayate*

Hayate: *wraps arms around Reina*

Reina: *breaks kiss* Okay, this is not an M rated fic, Hayate.

Hayate: Okay, now you just have to...

Reina: *pushes Endou to Natsumi*

Endou: AHh! *kisses Natsumi*

Natsumi: *blushes mad*

-()-

NaCl: I... hate this... dare...

Aika: *puts on reading glasses* "Hiroto, go to the street dressed up like a fugly nerd, go ask cute/hot girls if they will date you! xD" Wow.

Hiroto: I dun wanna!

Hayate: Do it or I'm going to write another fic of you and Kabeyama!

Hiroto: NUUU! *gets dressed up like a fugly nerd and goes to the streets* does anybody wanna go out with me?

NaCl: *goes to the emo corner*

Shizuka: *trying not to laugh*

Aika: XDD

Hayate: Okay, one of our guest stars is in the emo corner. So let's go to the next batch from... **Shizuka Amaterasu**! (She PMed me about her batch)

**Yo dyls. Here is my batch.**

**Truths: **

**1. Kazemaru, what would you do if SHIZUKA was you aunt? XDD**

**2. Burn, do you like Gazel?**

**Dares: **

**1. I dare the OCs/Guest stars to get married to their crushes!**

**2. I dare Fudou to eat bananas**

**3. And lastly, I dare Tsunami to bunjee jump!**

**Yeah, short. I need to study for that test. What was your score again in Social?**

Hayate: Hehe, To answer your question, I got 17/20. Now let's start. Kazemaru, answer it.

Kazemaru: *looks at Shizuka*

Shizuka: *hands in her pocket and glaring at Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: It would be torture.

NaCl: Is she really that bad?

Aika: I think so... Now, Burn; do you like Gazel?

Burn: OF COURSE~!

Gazel: *hugs Burn*

Burn: G-Gazel-kun, we're on TV.

Gazel: O-oh yeah. *lets go and whispers something to Burn*

Burn: *blushes*

Aika: Next dare! Let the OCs get married to their pair. Let's go!

**(Okay, since I am LAZY, I'm going to skip the wedding. Sorry!)**

Kazemaru: *drops to the floor* WHY? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO TORTURE ME?

Hayate: XDD *arm around Reina's waist* Now, Fudou.

Fudou: Hm?

All except Fudou: Eat dah bananas!

Fudou: Hn. *eats the bananas in ONE gulp* Happy?

All except Fudou: HOW THE FRICK CAN YOU DO THAT?

Fudou: I got it from my dad.

Aika: O...kay! Next! Tsunami, bunjee jump!

Tsunami: N-no!

NaCl: *pushes Tsunami off a cliff* Now there's a jump! Next batch!

Hayate: is from... **iwillkillforxavierfoster**.

**DO ALL MY DARES, YOU BAKAHEAD! I want to be a guest star again...DO MY DARES FROM THE LAST CHAPTER OTHERWISE I'LL COME AFTER YOU WITH A ATOMIC BOMB!**

**I dare the next guest star to drop Midori-chan in a shark pool!**

**I dare Hiroto to admit that I'm the best choice for him~**

**I dare all the IE cast and host and guest stars to kiss their crushs!**

Hayate: meep! Let's start from the one from last chapter. "**Dare Kidou to date Yuuka and Gouenji to date Haruna...without the respective older brothers knowing...Tell the respective older brothers...and watch the reaction..."**

Kidou: Do I have to?

Yuuka: Yay! Play date! Can we go to the Princess Palace? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

Kidou: *sigh* Fine.

Goenji: *comes into the room* Where'd Yuuka go?

Haruna: Where's Onii-chan?

Goenji: Wanna find them?

Haruna: Toghether. Let's go!

(hours later)

Goenji, Kidou, Yuuka and Haruna: *comes back* There you are!

Aika: Goenji, Kidou was dating Yuuka.

Kidou: I was not! We just went to some dumb princess place

Yuuka: *cries* IT"S NOT DUMB! ONII-CHAN! *runs to Goenji*

Goenij: WHY YOU!

Aika: Goenji dated Haruna!

Kidou: WHAT?

Goenji: CALL IT FAIR?

Kidou: YEAH! *does the lame handshake with Goenji*

-()-

Hayate: Now the guest stars get to throw Midorikawa in a shark pool...

G.S.: *throws Midorikawa in a shark pool*

Midorikawa: AHHHH! Wait- Why is the shark a floating plushie?

Hayate: Well, I coulnd't afford it because of taxes and all that other stuff so I just got an inflatable shark thing.

-()-

Hiroto: NaCl, You are the best choice for me.

NaCl: YAY! *kisses Hiroto*

-()-

Okay, we need to skip the last one, since we did ALOT of it lately. LOL! bye~!

-()-

Hayate: And that was the 3rd chapter! Thanks for being the guest stars, Shizuka, Aika and NaCl!

GS: No problem!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dylan: ...God dammit, another late update... ._.**

**Midorikawa: xD Not OUR fault!**

**Dylan: ...Shut up, I can make Hayate kick your-**

**Hiroto: (covers Dylan's mouth) PEOPLE ARE READING BAKA!**

**Dylan: (sigh) Lwnnnt gwo! -Let go!-**

**Hiroto: (lets go) Freak.**

**Dylan: Neko-mini. Oh, I don't own IE.**

**-()-**

Hayate: Welcome everyone to Inazuma Truth or Dare! I am the one and only Hayate Kiyama, your host! And today we have 3 guest stars! -mutters- And it's still all girls... Where are the men here? -mutters-

?: I heard that!

Hayate: (sigh) Please come in, Momoka-san!

?: (runs in waving to the audience) Hello everybody! I'm Momoka, one of your guest stars for today.

Hayate: (puts reading glasses on and gets a paper) Next is-

?: Me again! I'm Aika, pleased to be your guest star again!

Hayate: And last but not the least... Please come on stage!

(crickets)

Hayate: Errr... Guest star! COME ON STAGE!

?: (burts through the window and lands perfectly on stage) Yo! I'm Mai, pleased to be with ya'll!

Hayate: ...That window alone costs the producers a lot of money...

Momoka: So? It will just return to normal in the next chapter...

Aika: That's true... And besides, didn't that hurt Mai?

Mai: Nah, that's the power of us guest stars!

Momoka, Aika: YEAH!

Hayate: (sweatdrop) And the host?

Mai: Well... I don't wanna say... (steps back)

Hayate: (sigh) women... Let's continue! These dares are fr-

Momoka: FROM MEEEEE! :D

**Hi Dylan-san Your TOD summary is really interesting and are some truths and dares.**

**Truths:**

**- Megane is your eyesight that bad? Or are you really a nerd?**

**- Edgar and Kazemaru if you really are Uncle and nephew then why didn't you mention that fact to everyone before?**

**Dares:**

**- I dare all the girls to sing a Mermaid Melody song but if you can't pick then let them sing Mother Symphony while the boys sing I am Sailor Moon Peach Hips version (Please don't skip these dares as well!)**

**- I dare Burn and Gazelle to have a insult contest with my OCs Rose and Violet as the judges(the two are the Female Versions of Burn and Gazelle)**

**- I dare Fudou to kiss Kidou.(I wonder what Haruna's reaction will be)**

**That's all of it sorry if there was too much Magical Girl related dares. I'm just a fan of Magical girls.**

**Kaoru: No you're not JUST a fan you're addicted to them Momoka.**

**How the hell did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?Now Go away and do your homework and stuff just leave MEH alone!**

**Kaoru: Fine!(goes away)**

**Sorry about Kaoru she can be a pain anyway May I please be a guest star?**

Aika: Let's start! 'Megane is your eyesight that bad? Or are you really a nerd?'

Megane: N-nani!

Mai: What's the answer?

Megane: ...I'm a nerd.

Momoka: I knew it!

(fire alarm goes off)

Hayate: 0A0 EVERYONE! GET THE HECK OUT OF THIS AUDITORIUM! (runs out the door)

Aika: Kukuku... (is holding a remote in her hand that triggers any fire alarm) Now that he's gone...

Momoka: Let's go on with the truths without him here! :D

Mai: Let's see what's next...'Edgar and Kazemaru if you really are Uncle and nephew then why didn't you mention that fact to everyone before?'

Kazemaru: Well, it's embarrasing...

Edgar: (glares at Kazemaru) What's embarrasing?

Kazemaru: My uncle is weird. Heck, you even married Shizuka!

Edgar: She is NOT weird!

Momoka: (whispers to Aika) Are you taping this?

Aika: (whispers to Momoka) There are cameras all over this place.

Mai: (rolling on floor laughing)

Kazemaru: Is too!

Edgar: Is not!

Kazemaru: Is too!

Edgar: Is not!

Kazemaru: Is too!

Edgar: Is not!

Kazemaru: Is too!

Edgar: Is not!

Kazemaru: Is too!

Edgar: Is not!

Hayate: (bursts in the door) PRANKING ME EH?

Mai: Oh crap.

Aika: (hides behind Goenji) Goenji-kun, save meeee!

Goenji: (blushes) E-eh, Hayate is c-chasing after Momoka...

Aika: Yay! (kisses his cheek) Arigatou! (goes back to Mai and talks to her)

Goenji: ...(face is as red as a tomato)

Fubuki: Shall we continue? =.=

Momoka: (punches Hayate) Yes we shall! So all of us girls have to sing any mermaid song. Shall we?

Girls: YEP!

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta _

_Yoake mae kikoeta Merodi _

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi _

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen _

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru _

_Nanatsu no kuni no Merodia _

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo _

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

_Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta _

_Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni _

_Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru_

_Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue _

_Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita_

_Kiseki wa meguru bouken _

_Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru _

_Hoshi furu yoru no Fantajia _

_Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai _

_Mirai wo terashiteru_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen _

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru _

_Nanatsu no kuni no Merodia _

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo _

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

_Kiseki wa meguru bouken _

_Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru _

_Hoshi furu yoru no Fantajia _

_Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai _

_Mirai wo terashiteru_

Boys: (clapps hands) Nice!

Girls: A~ri~ga~tou~~~~!

Hayate: That doesn't mean you still have to talk in a singsong voice...

Aika: =.= Next dare!

Momoka: Rose and Violet! COME IN NOW!

Rose: Whadda want?

Voilet: Keep it down... -.-

Mai: Wow, they really are the female versions of Burn and Gazel!

Mai: ...So, Burn-san, Gazel-san, argure now!

Burn: ...Old man!

Gazel: Tulip!

Burn: Girly guy!

Gazel: Hot head!

Burn: Penguin!

Aika, Momoka, Mai and Hayate: Penguin?

Burn: His room is colder than Hayate's room.

Hayate: I am still here!

Gazel: ...Garden on your head!

Burn: Old Man Time!

Violet: ...Wow...

Rose: My gosh! That is worse than... something bad!

Aika: 0.0 So... Who won?

Violet & Rose: ...Would ya look at the time! Bye! (runs out of the building)

Evreyone: (silent) What... the... heck...?

Aika: AAAAnyway! Let's go to the next dare... Fudou has to kiss Kidou.

Mai: (falls on the ground laughing)

Momoka: (gets a video camera and records the scene)

Fudou: ...Why?

Kidou: ...Ew.

Fudou: Ew...

Haruna: Cool! (pushes Fudou to Kidou)

Fudou: (accidentally kisses Kidou)

Kidou: GAH! (Breaks kiss) H-Haruna?

Haruna: (peace sign) Hehe!

Hayate: Alright, next batch of dares come fr-

Aika: MEEEEEE~~~~! ;D

**Thank you so much for putting my dares to your show and for me to be a guest star. Before I start with my truths and dares, I'll tell you more about my OC (this is going to take a while). First of all, my crush is *COUGHGOUENJISHUUYACOUGH*, second I love to tease people and last, I have an I11 big TWIN brother (clue: I mentioned him in my last review and it's not Akio-niisan because he is my cousin). Now, my truths and dares.**

**Truths**

**Aside from Kidou-kun, Sakuma-kun and Akio-niisan, who loves penguins?**

**Who is everyone's crushes? (I want almost everyone to answer)**

**Dares**

**I dare everyone to date, kiss, get married and be stuck in a room with their crushes (NO SKIPPING OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES)**

**I dare that all of the guest star's and host's crushes to give a mini plushie of themselves. (Example: Gazel is the guest star and Burn is his crush. Burn gives him a mini Burn plushie and Gazel is happy XD and no skipping either)**

**I dare Kogure-kun to prank a random I11 character**

**I dare a random I11 character to be pushed to a room of fangirls**

**I dare Shuuya-kun to confess his love for me(YAY!)**

**Okay, that is all for today. Please update very soon and can I be a guest star again, PLEASE? See ya soon ^_^**

Mai: Let's start. So aside from Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou... who else likes penguins?

(nobody answers)

Mai: So only the three of you are penguin freaks...

Sakuma: (gasp) That's not true! TT^TT

Momoka: Mai-san, you just made him cry.

Aika: xD

Hayate: 0.0 Next dare. So, everyone has to say his/her crush. 3, 2, 1... GO!

Goenji: Aika

Shirou: Errr... none.

Atsuya: ...Should I?

Mai: ...No body xD

Hiroto: Ryuuji-chan! :3

Ryuuji: Hiroto-kun!

Aika: Goenji!

Hayate: Reina-chaaan~!

Reina: Haya-kun.

Momoka: Well, Don't have one.

Kazemaru: Endou

Endou: Kazemaru

Natsumi: Endou

Aki: Ichinose

Ichinose: Aki!

Dora (XD): Someoka

Barney: Someoka

Spongebob: Someoka

Fairy: Someoka

Ballerina: Someoka

Bob: Someoka

Someoka: ...(sulks in the emo corner)

Aika: Well, next dare!

Momoka: Everyone has to date, kiss and get married... E-everyone?

Aika: Well, maybe it can just be the guest stars and the host.

Hayate: NO! I'M ALREADY MARRIED! BUT I WANNA GET MARRIED AGAIN! REINA-CHAAAANNNN~!

Mai: ...You are weird...

Hayate: =.= (shoots a missle to the clouds)

Sein: (falls down from Heaven) UMPH! Wai- YOU AGAIN! Didn't I already marry you and Yagami Reina?

Hayate: You don't need to say her whole name... And it's Kiyama Reina! :P

Reina: (blushes)

Sein: Ugh. I will just marry- wait. Date first then come back...

(After the dates. Sorry, it's 12:00AM here! T^T)

Sein: Hayate, repeat after me.

Hayate: Repeat after me.

Sein: =.= I Hayate.

Hiroto: I, Hayate.

Sein: Take thee Reina

Hiroto: Take thee Reina

Sein: As my lawfully wedded bride (coughs) Oi, Detsuta, YOU GAVE ME FRIGGIN SPRITE, NOT WATER!

Detsuta: (watching from audiance) Hehe...

Hayate: As my lawfully wedded bride (coughs) Oi, Detsuta, YOU GAVE ME FRIGGIN SPRITE, NOT WATER!

Sein: 0.0 You may now kiss the bride.

Hiroto: You may now kiss the bride

Sein: Err, you WILL kiss Reina already!

Hiroto: Oh. Gomen! (kisses Reina)

Reina: (kisses back)

Audience: Awwww~

Sein: Desuta, you're coming with me! (grabs him and takes him outside)

Momoka: 0.0

Mai: o.o

Aika: 0.o

Hayate: Okay, next wedding. Wait- WHERE'S SEIN!

Kidou: Not here, duh.

Hayate: Fine smarty pants. You be the minister.

Kidou: ...fine. Audience, we've only known Aika for 2 shows, we've known Goenji since he started out from Episode 1... SO I am here to wed these two...

Goenji: 0.0

Aika: Yeah... Two episodes... ._.

Goenji: ...Ehehehe?

Kidou: (keeps talking on about how they got together and does those long lines) So, are there any objections?

Audience: (asleep from the long lines)

Kidou: None? Okay! Do you, Aika, take Goenji here as your lawfully wedded husband?

Aika: I do.

Kidou: And Goenji do y- WAKE UP!

Goenji: (wakes up immedietly) I DO!

Kidou: (sweatdrop) You may now kiss the bride.

Goenji: (leans in towards Aika)

Aika: (kisses him)

Audience: Awwwww~!

Goenji: (kisses back)

Audience: awww!

Goenji: (stops kiss) Err... this is not an M-rated show so.. this is where we have to stop...

Audience: awww... :(

Aika: (sweatdrop)

Momoka: Okay! Next dare!All of the guest star's and host's crushes to give a mini plushie of themselves.

Reina: easy enough... (gives Hayate a mini-plushie of her)

Hayate: E-eto... Arigatou.

Reina: No problem hun.

Goenji: (gives a mini-plushie to Aika of him)

Aika: (grabs hit and glomps Goenji) Thank youuuuuu~~~!

Goenji: (blushes)

Hiroto: (blushes and gives a mini-plusie to Mai)

Mai: (takes it) ~.^ (glomps Hiroto)

Momoka: xD Next dare!

Aika: Kogure, prank a random I11 character. NOW!

Kogure: Well how can I if they already know they are going to be PRANKED!

Mai: (sweatdrop)

Momoka: ...Watch this...

Tsunami (random victim of IE! :D): (walking towards Hayate) Hayate, where's my surfboard? (trips on a hidden string and a frog jumps on him) AIIIEEEEEE!

Everyone: You scream like a girl!

Tsunami: Waaaaaaa! (runs away)

Everyone: And CRY like a girl!

Aika: Now lastly, Goenji has to confess his love for me! :D

Goenji: How can I if I already love you?

Aika: Kinda cheesy but okay! (kisses him)

Mai: (sweatdrop) Next batch of dares are from meeeee!~

**Mai: ...BUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mini-Mai and Writer-sama: (sleeping) **

**Mai: (sweat drop) Here's my dares...**

**-I dare Hiroto to kiss Ryuuji!**

**-I dare Burn to have *** with Gazelle-sama!**

**-I dare Reina to dress up as a maid! **

**-I dare Fudou to eat banana for 10 chapters!**

**Mai: That's my dares! Can I be the guest star? X3**

Aika: 0.0 H-Hiroto and...

Momoka: Ryuuji?

Mai: (laughs) Y-yeah!

Hiroto: (kisses Ryuuji)

Ryuuji: (kisses back)

Hayate: So sweet.

Guest stars: You... just turned girly...

Hayate: Did not.

Aika: Whatever you say man...

Momoka: Whatever you say...

Mai: 0.0 Now, Burn and Gazel should have ***! Get them please!

Aika: Haii! (opens Burn's room's door xD) AHHH! (closes it immedietly) T-they are already doing _it_!

Momoka: EHH?

Mai: ...That was fast!

Hayate: (smirks for the next dare) Reina-channn~! Dress up as a maid! :D

Reina: N-nani?

Hayate: (pushes her into a stall)

(10 minutes later)

Reina: (comes out with a maid costume) Hardy-har-har...

Hayate: (nosebleeds)

Everyone except Hayate: 0.0

Hayate: (carried Reina to his room)

Aika: 0.0

Momoka: What?

Mai: I said too much didn't I? Anyway! Next dare is... for Fudou to eat banana for 10 chapters!

Dylan: (pops out of nowhere) Okay, once again... Let's discuss some rules! REMEMBER that you are not allowed any MULTI CHAPTER dares! -.- (disappears)

Aika, Momoka and Mai: ...Wtf?

Mai: So, since I cannot do the 10 chapter thing... Fudou, eat 10 bananas! (I extended it if you don't mind, Mai-san...)

Fudou: YAY! (eats till his heart's galore)

Hayate: Okay, we are done now! Thanks for being the guest stars!

Mai, Aika, Momoka: No problem! :D

Hayate: Okay, let's wrap up people!


End file.
